


Until We Meet Again

by Cocklesanddestieleverywhere



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocklesanddestieleverywhere/pseuds/Cocklesanddestieleverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their three years at Ouran Academy ended Hikaru decided to go study in America thinking Kaoru would follow. Unable to take the same path as his twin brother Kaoru is forced to say goodbye. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to Hikakiti. I couldn't have picked any other characters that were more perfect for this, what better way to say goodbye than with our favorite pair of twins. Kiti-chan you're my twin, and will always be. I'm gonna miss you, enjoy :') Kaoru's PoV.**

Golden-brown eyes stared off into the distance while his arm rested on his older twin's shoulder, they both stood outside of the school taking one last glance at the academy they had attended for so long. They had met so many people, they had learned that it was possible to open their hearts to other people, and now, after three years of host club activities, and keeping the club in shape after Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori left their senior years, it was their turn to entrust the club to their underclassmen. The tall building that displayed the clock was just like always, the clock was ticking and the birds were flying. Kaoru felt the tears threaten to leak from his now moist eyes as he looked up and observed his brother. Orange wild hair was being moved by the wind, as his golden-green eyes looked at the school one last time. _Why?_ Hikaru smiled down at his younger brother. _**Why?**_

"Well Kaoru, it's time to say goodbye to the host club. I want to see how things will be like in America." _I don't want this! I don't want this to happen, I knew it had to one day, I knew it would eventually happen,_ _ **but I don't want it to happen!**_ Not noticing his brother tensed body at the mention of America Hikaru continued. "It's going to be fun, won't it Kaoru? We'll–" He was cut off by Kaoru who was trying his best to keep his composure, and kept avoiding his twin's eyes.

"Hikaru, I-I… IwontbegoingtoAmericawithyou!" Kaoru looked down tears slowly forming in his eyes. _I won't cry_.

"What? Kaoru I didn't understand, and why do you look like you're going to cry?" Hikaru tried to make his twin look at him, but ended up failing. _I won't cry._ "Kaoru–" _I won't cry._

"I-I won't… No… I _can't_ g-go to America with y-you," the words were barely above a whisper, it was as if saying it out loud was physically painful, his stuttering voice trying it's best to sound calm. _I won't cry, I have to do this. I have to say goodbye properly._ His eyes widened in shock when Hikaru started laughing.

"AHAHAHA! Phew!" As he stared into his brother's teary eyes the laughter disappeared replaced by concern. "You're kidding right?" _I won't cry! No… I-I…_ Hot, wet tears were streaming freely down his cheeks, his breathing getting fast and shallow as he silently started sobbing covering his face with his hands, and dropping to his knees. _I'm sorry Hikaru, I promised I wasn't going to cry but-but I broke the promise._ Hikaru completely shocked ran a hand through his hair and balled the other one into a fist. "It's not funny Kaoru! Tell me this is a bad joke!" His eyes now half-closed trying to contain the tears that were flowing from his eyes. _I wish Hikaru, I wish…_ " _ **Kaoru!**_ **Tell me this is a joke! This…has to be…tell me… PLEASE!"** Kaoru managed to lift his eyes and lock them with Hikaru for a couple of seconds. His eyes filled with sadness making his eyes turn darker than they actually were. The last time Kaoru saw that kind of sadness in Hikaru's eyes was when Haruhi had broken his heart. _Hikaru… I… I know… you'll be okey. Please, don't… just don't look at me like that… please…_

"Hika–"

"Why? Why Kaoru why? You told me… you told me we'd always be together!" His voice filled with anger and sadness all in one. He wanted to scream and shout; he didn't want his twin to leave him. "Why? It's us against the world remember? What happened to that, huh?" Crying and angry Hikaru turned his back and stormed off leaving Kaoru bawling on the floor. _I have to Hikaru… I have to…_

_***_ Outside their room _***_

"Hikaru! Open the door… open the door!" The mental and physical exhaustion were getting to Kaoru. He was tired of crying for hours and screaming trying to get Hikaru to open the door. His heart was aching for he had to say goodbye to his twin, who he had grown up with, who was a part of his heart. "Hikaru o–"

"For what? All you're going to do is leave me anyways, so why don't you just start now!" _Leave you? Oh now it's me, leaving you? Me? Seriously?_ Anger welled up inside Kaoru and in a fit of rage he took the nearest thing and smashed down the door. "Kaoru wha –!"

"Leave you? Who's going to America Hikaru? Is it me? Because I don't remember being the one who's leaving! Hikaru, how dare you say im gonna leave you? How…" All the anger vanished the second they were face to face; the sadness returned he didn't want this to be their last day together. _I don't want to fight, but why is saying goodbye so difficult?_

"Kaoru I–"

"Hikaru, I love you."

"I love you too, Kaor–"

"No, let me finish. It's because I love you _,_ twin, that I can't go to America with you. We've been together for so long, we grew up together, and for a long time it was just us against the world. But now, you have to go to America, and I can't follow you there. There are things we have to do alone, and this is one of those things. Today is your last day here Hikaru, do you really want to spend it like this? Fighting and not wanting to let go? I don't, I want to spend it with you like a good brother would."

"But Kaoru–"

"No," an alarm went off in the background indicating it was time to leave for the airport. "It's time to go Hikaru." The brothers hugged before picking up Hikaru's luggage and heading to the car that would take them to where they had to go.

***At the airport***

The car door opened slowly and the twins caught sight of two glass doors. The driver took out Hikaru's luggage and gave it to him bidding him goodbye. They walked in the building in perfect synchrony holding hands for the last time. The security guard asked them to put the luggage in for x-ray scanning and they walked through the metal detector. 'Flight 112 to New York will depart in 5 minutes. Flight 112 to New York will depart in 5 minutes.' The twins walked slowly to the place where the flight attendant was taking the tickets, and stopped right before they reached it.

Hikaru turned to his twin. "So this is it."

"Yeah…" Kaoru pulled his brother in for one last hug, tears streaming down his cheeks again. Hikaru hugged back in tears as well; they both spoke without breaking the hug.

"I'm going to miss you Kaoru."

"It's okey, right? I mean we're twins," still not breaking the hug Kaoru looked at his twin so they could see each other. "Even if the ocean is keeping us apart we'll see each other again, you'll have fun and meet new people, and I'll be here waiting with the others for your return. So let's not say goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye?" Hikaru wiped the tears off his face.

" _No, it's until we meet again."_ The flight attendant announced over the intercom 'all passengers for flight 112 to New York must board now. All passengers for flight 112.' One last hug and Hikaru grabbed his luggage and got into the plain looking back once to wave goodbye. Kaoru ran to the window and saw the plain take off crying. _Until we meet again Hikaru…_

**A/N: This was a very difficult fic to write, I lost count on how many times I had to stop typing because I was crying too much. Just like Hikaru I'm in denial. I don't want to accept that you're leaving; I want to put it off and think it's not happening. But it is. Twin, we shared some good times, times I'll treasure for a long time. I'm not really good with goodbyes in person, so here it is. I wove you twin. I wish I could go see you off, but unfortunately it won't happen. Don't ever forget, this isn't goodbye, it's until we meet again.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this fic. It's a fic I wrote for my best friend was moving. So, enjoy.


End file.
